Many packages have been designed to cushion a packaged product against shock and vibration so that the product is not damaged during the transportation and handling cycle. Such packages should provide effective protection while at the same time permit enough of a view of the product through the packaging unit for the purpose of visual product identification without opening the package.
Several types of protective packaging units are in use today. For example, some parts are simply vacuum packaged in a pouch or bag. One drawback to such packaging designs is that they tend not to provide much cushioning to the packaged product. In addition, the pouch or bag, after vacuum forming, does not have a predictable size or shape, tends to wrinkle randomly and conform closely to the packed product.
Rigid blister packs can accommodate a range of product shapes and sizes. However, they often require additional components, such as foam pads, blocks, or other inserts, to cushion the product and to occupy the space between the product and the package. The use of these pads and/or blocks tends to obstruct some or all of the view of the product and therefore is unacceptable in applications in which product visibility is essential. Blister packs also tend to yield packages that are significantly larger and bulkier than the product or products that they package.
Skin packaging is achieved by sandwiching a product between a heat-shrinkable, heat-sealable film and a porous backing. The film is heated to a plastic state as vacuum is drawn through the porous backing causing the film to seal around the perimeter of the product to the backing card. Skin packaging provides good product visibility, but it can be difficult to remove product from the packaging material that adheres to it. Opening a skin package usually requires that the package be cut and/or separated from the product, thus creating the risk that the product will be scratched or otherwise damaged during the packaging removal process. Another drawback to skin packaging is that it does not provide good product cushioning. External pads or other protective devices must be used to protect the product since protective material cannot be sealed within the skin package.
It would thus be desirable to provide a protective packaging unit that enables good product visibility while at the same time provides the product cushioning and protection.